


A Simple Statement

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), F/F, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Simple statements are sometimes the most accurate.





	1. Chapter 1

Juvia stared blankly up at the sky, with Erza snuggled into the sleeping bag with her. The redhead was already fast asleep, her arms wrapped around the water mage. A soft smile adorned the requip mage's faces, and every once in a while she let out a mumbled, happy sleeping noise and snuggled just a little closer. How in Earthland  _closer_  was even possible at this point was a bit of a mystery to Juvia, and yet here Erza was, managing it.

Well… Erza was Erza, after all.

The thought brought a smile to the water mage's face. Sometimes it seemed like the phrase was a cop-out. As if everything that didn't make sense about the woman holding her tightly could be neatly summed up or explained with such a simple statement.

But it could. It really could. Because wasn't that the best definition of everyone? They were who they were. Lucy was Lucy. Wendy was Wendy. Natsu was Natsu. Happy was Happy. Gray-sama was Gray-sama.

And Juvia was Juvia.

It didn't mean that none of these people could change. It didn't mean that they hadn't.

Juvia turned slightly, draping an arm across Erza's midsection. A soft sigh was her response, and the requip mage wiggling  _even closer_. Juvia smiled and closed her eyes.

Erza was Erza.

And that was fine with Juvia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel was requested by titania-lynn on Tumblr as a part of my 800k giveaway.

Juvia was special.

She was special to Erza in a way that the requip mage found difficult to articulate.  It was a different sort of special than that of Natsu, who had saved her at the Tower of Heaven.  It was different from Gray, a precious childhood friend.  Different from Lucy, as bright and kind as starlight.  And different also from Jellal, Erza’s feelings for whom were more complicated than any magic spell.

Juvia was a balm; calm and gentle water that enveloped Erza in way that no one else did.  Her presence soothed Erza’s rough edges, and buoyed her up when she began to sink.

Erza could see that she wasn’t the only one who felt like this for the lady of water.  Lucy had come out of the Tower of Heaven almost hand in hand with Juvia, a bond having formed in that dark place.  Her bond with Cana thrived too, an echo of what they had endured during Laxus’s revolt.  Friendship with Gajeel could be difficult, but Juvia made it look simple.  She had the respect and admiration of most of Fairy Tail.

Juvia was special to a great number of people.  It was who she was that drew them to her; kindness and laughter and love.  Because if there was one thing that Juvia excelled at, it was in loving the people of Fairy Tail.

Then there were Juvia’s own, special feelings for Gray, of course.  Erza didn’t think her own place could hold a candle to that.

But she knew she _had_ a place, still, in Juvia’s heart.

And that was enough for her.

So she would spend what little time she could with her lady of water, with war on the horizon and danger fast heading their way.  Erza would eke out what comfort she could, and give it in return to the person that dispensed it so freely herself.

It was as simple as that.


End file.
